Wilder Things
by alyssialui
Summary: After Lucius and Narcissa leave their home, Bellatrix and Rodolphus have their own idea for a pleasant evening. Warning: sexual content.


_A/N: This is the 'sister' story to my other fic "Tamer Things" (Lucissa). This one is Bellatrix and Rodolphus after they leave her home. If any of you are wondering, though Lucius mentioned Bellatrix and Rodolphus' idea of fun was torturing house-elves, that doesn't mean they can't engage in other fun activities. Warning: Rated for sexual content. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Canon vs. Fanon Competition II****: **Rodolphus/Bellatrix_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **DADA Assignment #4 - prompts: pineapple, present, texture.**  
**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Bellatrix walked from the foyer back to the dining table where her husband was still sipping on his wine. The table was cleared of dinner, the towers of treacle tart and glazed pineapple removed, and the house was quiet once more, just the two of them. "They're gone now," she said with a small smile before standing behind his chair and leaning down from above.

He smirked at her and gave her small peck on her pale cheek, the red wine leaving a small droplet which he licked up with his tongue. She made a small noise and he chuckled before saying, "I thought they'd never leave."

"You know how much my sister likes to fill me in with all the latest gossip. I don't care for it much but it is nice to be in the know," Bellatrix said, taking the wine glass from her husband and standing up a bit to take a sip of her own. She placed the wine glass back on the table and leaned back down around her husband's neck. She cooed into his ear, "So what would you like to do now, my dear?"

He turned to face her, using his hand to cup her cheek before placing his lips against hers. She loved how he tasted: the red wine which tingled between them but there was a subtle taste that was just him. He forced her mouth open, his tongue darting into hers for a moment before pulling away with a smirk, turning his head forward and taking up the wine glass once more.

She gave him a devilish smile and rose from around his neck. She moved to stand beside him, staring him in the eyes and grabbing the wine glass before it could reach his lips, downing it in one go. She let out a breath, the alcohol tingling in her mouth and smacked her lips. He playfully frowned at her and said, "I was drinking that."

She pushed him back slightly in the dining chair, his back now flush with the cushion, then threw one leg across his lap and effectively straddling him. Huskily she said, "How'd like one last taste, then?"

She grabbed his face, the stubble prickling her fingers, as her mouth crashed into his. This kiss was more passionate and deeper as their tongues rolled about each other. He moved his hands to grip her by her hips, the texture of her velvet dress smooth under his fingers. He pressed almost painfully into her delicate skin underneath the fabric and elicited a deep moan within her throat. He pressed into her again, applying a bit more pressure and she tossed her head back in pleasure.

With her neck now exposed, he leaned forward to claim the soft spot where it met her collarbone. He ran his tongue over it, enjoying the soft mewling in his ears before biting down on the tender spot. She moaned out again, her hands finding their way into his hair and keeping him on her neck. He suckled the spot in a short apology before biting once more, and getting another delightful sound. Maybe he wasn't that sorry.

She grabbed his head and pulled him off her. He smirked at the red mark blossoming on her neck but the smile was quickly removed as she sucked him in again. She couldn't get close enough to him, the bodies pressed against each other, and her arousal was building with every kiss and every squeeze on her hips.

They separated and she placed strong kisses to the corner of his mouth, travelling up the edge of his jaw before stopping at the spot behind his ear. She licked it slowly and smirked against his skin as he groaned, shifting her slightly above his crotch. She suckled the spot and he groaned again, before the ghost of her name flittered past his lips. She took his earlobe into his teeth and nibbled lightly, getting that throaty sound once more.

He pushed her away from him, the small of her back now resting against the edge of the table, and began undoing the top buttons of her navy blue dress and revealing her lacy matching bra underneath. He ran his tongue above the tops which were exposed by her bra and she threw her head back again once more. He trailed a line from the spot just above her nipples up to her collarbone and back. She growled every time he came right above the precious and tender areas. She was getting impatient now.

She pushed her bra down, freeing her breast of their restraints before placing his mouth on her erect nipples, which he happily obliged. Her breaths became rapid and shallow as he nibbled on one while playing with the other. She could feel the tension building within her core, his name being thrown in whenever possible. She was trying to control herself, to enjoy these intense feelings a bit longer, but he bit down hard on one nipple while pinching the other and she lost herself. She was sent over the edge, her moan ripping from her throat but she didn't care. She breathed deeply as the shockwaves ran through her, staring into his eyes lustily. This was not over.

He lifted her slightly, her body hovering as she perched herself above his lap. With swift fingers, he undid his belt buckle and pulled down his trousers, gasping a little as his member was freed. He lifted up the skirt of her dress, pulled her panties aside and pushed his way into her wetness.

They were both in bliss as Bellatrix bounced on top of him, their moans mixing together as one and echoing off the high ceiling of their dining room. She arched her back as he pinched her perked nipples, sneaking in a light bite to the pale skin of her breast periodically. She was getting close once more, this one even stronger than the first, and she couldn't control herself. The shocks came faster than before as the snake within her uncoiled. Her nails dragged along the table, making grooves into the hardwood as she screamed. He grunted with her, the feeling of her constricting walls so deliciously good that he released himself inside her.

They panted together, trying to calm their hearts down long enough to take deeper breaths. Bellatrix moaned contentedly before leaning against him, her bare breast against his sweaty, clothed chest. Her skin was littered in tender red marks, each sending a tingling sensation to her brain. She placed her chin on his shoulder and hummed as his arms snaked around her waist. He peppered her with light kisses, his member still twitching within her and she smiled a bit.

Once her heart stilled, she rose from his shoulder and said, "Round two in the bathtub?"

He grinned at her before saying, "How about right now? There's no time like the present," and pushing her to lie on the tabletop, his member becoming hard within her once more.


End file.
